You May Steer The Country, Not Us
by SpagJoker
Summary: The phantom theives send their last calling card, to Masayoshi Shido. Futaba messes up big time and now is in serious danger, along with Akira.
1. Thanks, Ryuji!

Major spoilers for Persona 5. I mean it. Please don't read this if you haven't reached this part of the story yet. If you don't care, welcome my bois.  
(Also dis is mah first fanfic pls comment and give constructive criticism. xP) #FutabaxAkiraForLife #ShidoCallingCard

"How are going to send the calling card? There's no way to reach him!"

"Mwehehe"  
"My Futaba canon is ready."

Akira was surprised. What? A program? It connects to all the TVs in Tokyo... When did she make this? Well, he had to admit, his computer genius (Or just genius in general) girlfriend, Futaba is quite the master at doing this kind of crap. But looking at it the messy codes which meant so little to him made him come up with a conclusion, _she must have taken hours, or even days to make this._

"Are you tired?"  
"Hmm?" Futaba hummed.  
"I mean, that's a lot of code."  
"Kinda. Me tired, Akira, shoulder please?" She said as she pulled Akira down on one of the sofas in Leblanc.  
"Gladly." He smiled.  
"We have to film in Momentos later so I'm only gonna take lil nap."  
"Momentos? Oh for us to be in theif clothes."  
"Mhm my little smart boyfriend!" She tapped him on the nose.

Heh, what an amazing girlfriend he has. I mean, where can you find a genius that cute? He patted her on her head. "Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't think 'lil naps' are possible for you, you lil sleepyhead."  
"Dangit Akira!"  
"JK."  
"We'll uhh, let you two get all lovey dovey, call us when ya wanna film it k?" Ryuji said as he walked out of Leblanc's door with rest of the team.

"Ok! Skull, I think you and Joker's gonna film the vid." Oracle suggested.  
"Whaaat? Aren't you all gonna film too? You guys just took a pic and recorded some lines holding a damn script..."  
"Hey we're giving you the spot light for once ok Skull?" Yelled the impatient Panther.  
"If you look at it like that, I guess it's fine..."  
"Stop wasting time then. It's like 3 hours till we need to broadcast it. Oracle needs time to edit it too, we need as much time as possible to make it easy for her." Joker hurried.  
"Geez ok Joker I'll be considerate and make your lil girlfriend's work easier, k?"  
Oracle slightly blushed under her giant goggles.

Skull did try to do what he said but his memory is so bad he couldn't even remember two lines of script. "We're not gonna sit back and... wait what's after that?"  
They ended up taking two hours to make the video. Most of the time wasted by Skull as Joker said his lines in one take after Skull's long waited success at saying those two lines fluently. Maybe Morgana's to blame too. All those times saying "Skull you're pathetic..." did NOT help.

"Futaba you can do it tomorrow, we don't need to broadcast it tonight,"  
"Hey I can do it k? It's just editing. I just can't double check my code. The faster we steal his heart the better right? You guys spend time beating up Ryuji instead please."  
"Wait wha-?" Ryuji said as he met his demise. Only Akira and beat him up though, Makoto, Haru, Ann and Yusuke just enjoyed the show. Morgona couldn't really do anything. Well, maybe scratch him a bit.

'The identity of that cowering man is-' The TVs shut down in Tokyo.  
"Ohh the police reacted much faster than I thought~" Futaba hummed.  
Akira is in Futaba's room, watching as her girlfriend wrecks the security of the TV broadcast system and broadcasting their video. Others just left them be to be all 'lovey dovey', as Ryuji would say. But he felt something was off.  
"Toooo ba-" Futaba reached her hand to the keyboard.  
"WAIT! Futaba you will make yourself traceable through the Internet! You missed some important codes!" He found what was off with the code.  
Too late. She had pressed the key. Although the broadcast kept going, they both knew they were in serious trouble.

"Oh. No." Futaba was horrified.  
'Beep. Beep. Alibaba you are being tracked. Beep. Beep. High alert! Source received from Masayoshi Shido, cannot repel signal!'  
Akira collapsed down on Futaba's bed in silence. He froze. Once that message reached Futaba's ears, she cried and ran towards Akira. He predicted it and embraced her. She wasn't heavy.

"A-Akira what-what are we going to do? It's all Ryuji's fault!" She buried her face in Akira's chest. "I should have listened to you! I-I should have done it tomorrow and check the code! I-"  
He held her tighter. "Calm down. As much I want to kill Ryuji now for hurting my precious girlfriend, we need to solve the problem now."  
"How did he do the tracking so quickly too? Probably spies in the TV station..." Futaba was distracted... perhaps too frightened to be focused.  
"That damn Shido is probably going to kill us if he finds us. We need to get out. Now. You being assassinated is the last thing I want." He helped her regain the lost focus easily. The times negotiating shadows has helped him practice.  
"Akira... I love you..."  
"Why... now...?"  
"In case I don't get to say it later. I love you so much. If I'm gonna die, I need to die with you."  
"I won't let it happen. I love you too much for that."  
Futaba raised her head and Akira dropped his head for a tender kiss. They melted into the kiss as it may be their last. Although it felt like hours, they broke the kiss after mere seconds as they need to escape and hide.

" **Find them and eliminate them. I don't care if it's the whole gang or not. Kill anyone in the building. No I don't care about the info they have. I just need you to kill them. You got it?** "  
"Oh-oh my god he really wants to kill us! W-what a disgusting man... A-are we gonna make it?" Futaba shivered while listening to the conversation Shido and his workers were making, as to how, she used the app on Akechi's phone to connect to Shido's phone when they had phone calls and hijacked it. It sounds complicated, but it was no big deal for the genius hacker Futaba.  
"We will. We have to. We need to make it out there and give Ryuji a good ass-whoopin."  
"Akira... You're so calm... Even in situations like these you can still stay calm and cheer me up."  
"What ever it take to cheer my Oracle up. We're using code names now as this is a serious mission of life and death. Come on, any backdoors in your house?"  
"Heh... Okay Joker! There is a backdoor, but we need to get there fast. It's quite out in the open. I won't lag you behind."  
"That's my navigator! Let's go."

They ran out of the house. . Leblanc? No. That's too far of a run. For Shido's assassins, they will kill them with ease when they hear the obvious footsteps, even across the street. The alley. Yes. It's tight, but there's enough trash for them to take cover while that bastard Shido's assassins walks by. Speaking of walking by, slight sounds of footsteps catches in Akira's ear.

"The alley! Quick!" He whispered.  
"Uhh, k!"

It was tight. The two of them barely fit in there. Their bodies were so close that there basically just isn't any space between them. Dispite the dangerous situation, they giggled and blushed like a tomato. Not that they could see it due to the darkness of the alley. Akira covered themselves with an abandoned cardboard box and waited. He soon felt the familiar footsteps come just slightly closer, not right next to him, but close enough that he knew the assassins were in the house, just after the front door...

To be continued...


	2. Hunted

Second chapter let's go baby! Please post reviews I'd really appreciate some comments on my writing. :P

"Joker, why don't we use..." She pointed at the meta nav.  
"Because we thought of it too late."  
"What do you mean?" She clicked on the nav.  
"Location unknown. Unable to begin navigation." The nav showed it on the screen as Futaba's phone was on silent. Both of them were smart enough to do that.  
"What?!"  
"To my knowledge, very few people notices this alley for some odd reason, like VERY few. Then the people just end up forgetting about it. It's probably not in Tokyo's cognition enough for it to be in Momentos." He explained.  
"Really..." She groaned.

During the conversation, they almost forgot how close they were. When their eyes met, they blushed and smiled. But they were also forgetting something way more important-they were being hunted. Once that came to their minds, and when they heard some slight footsteps, their smiles disappeared. She returned to shaking and she can't stop. She can barely keep her cool while in large crowds, talk about hunted down by a person, in real life! She hugged Akira, her key item boyfriend tightly, thinking she could calm down. It did help a little. Akira wrapped his hands around her to help with it. They were both dropping tears, thinking it maybe the last time for them to be with each other.

"J-Joker I-I can't calm down..." She was stuttering.  
"Let me help." Akira was still trying to keep his cool, again, hoping to cheer her up, just a little.

He lowered his head. She was perfectly sure what he's going to do. She embraced his lips, with her hands still around him. It felt... unreal. Why was it so different? Perhaps it's the tense situation? Maybe. They never wanted it to end. Well maybe a little since, you know, Shido's assassins are hunting them.

They broke their 'special' kiss. "That was... I-I feel better now." Futaba stopped shaking so much.

[Ryuji]  
Hey man I just saw the the vid! It was BAD. ASS. Or rather, I was. Should we just roll into the palace now and steal the treasure?

[Akira]  
Thanks a fucking lot Ryuji.

[Ryuji]  
What?

[Futaba]  
You cut me of my code-checking time! I missed the anti-tracking code and now we are being hunted by Shido's assassins RIGHT NOW!

[Ann]  
What?! That's like, super bad!

[Makoto]  
Oh my god... Please tell me you guys are ok...

[Akira]  
Wouldn't be sending these messages if we didn't.

[Yusuke]  
That's... Not funny at all... You might just die...

[Haru]  
Oh no! It's Shido... We'll avenge you if the unfortunate happens!

[Akira]  
Don't say that you two.

[Ann]  
Umm Ryuji?! Can you at least apologize?!

[Ryuji]  
I-I'm so sorry. I've gotta help.

[Ann]  
How the hell are we going to help them?! It's your damn fault that they're on their own!

[Akira]  
Help us call Makoto's sis. She can definitely help.

The sound of more footsteps reminded Akira that he must be more careful.

[Akira]  
Can't talk anymore. Please help us.

"At least we've got that." Akira was slightly relaxed.  
"We are going to be okay right, J-Joker?" She didn't say 'gonna'... For her that's a first. For her to be chipped away of her cuteness, she must be really paranoid.  
"For the last time. Yes." He kissed her forehead. He was paranoid too, but for the sake of his shaking girlfriend, he couldn't afford to be paranoid too. He had to protect her. Even with his life.

"Shh." He covered her lips with his finger. The assassins discovered the obvious backdoor and busted it open. Any noises will give them away. He pulled out a dagger, which he bought from Iwai, and prepared himself. He prepared himself to fight.

Whoosh. A mysterious gust of wind suddenly blew through and knocked one of the boxes piled up in the alley down. It drew the assassins' attention. They knew they will be found. And killed. Akira could not let that happen. At least to his girlfriend.

"Stay here."  
"Huh?-"

Haaargh! With his dagger, he sliced one of the seven assassins's arm. The assassin dropped his gun. The other surprised six recovered from shock and started to shoot. With his well trained skills, he dashed and once again, slicing an assassin's arm, disarming the man. The two disarmed men ran away quickly, knowing they would just slow down their allies if they hadn't. Akira was fast, too. He knew he couldn't outrun bullets so he had to outrun the assassins' aim. It almost worked perfectly.

He had disarmed two more men, leaving the assassins in shock. When Akira dashed once again, his target dodged and returned him with a bullet in the leg. He lost his balance, both from the dash and the bullet, and fell to the ground.

"Ahh!" Futaba covered her mouth, trying not to worry her boyfriend by having her noticed too. She almost wanted to run out there and shield his boyfriend from the gunfire. But, that wouldn't help. That would just get them both killed. One after another. She couldn't afford to hurt her boyfriend mentally by having him see her killed, just to be killed physically himself.

By the time Akira had been shot, other two assassins immediately started to shoot, knowing they have once again gained the advantage. Akira, with his uninjured leg, jumped behind the one of the assassins and had him take the hit. It wasn't lethal, which had him ran away too. Akira then ambushed one of the assassins, just barely, with his leg shot. Just one left. But, unfortunately, he wasn't lucky. When he dashed once again, he felt an extreme pain in his chest. He wasn't fast enough. He got shot in his chest. But his determination was greater than the pain. He had to protect his girlfriend, at all costs. He couldn't afford her being found. With his last bit of strength, he slashed the assassin in the chest, perhaps returning the favor. That had sent the last assassin away.

Thump. He fell to the ground. "Futaba..." He called with his remaining breath, reaching his hand to the hidden alley. She ran out and grabbed his hand.

"Joker I'm h-" Before she could finish her sentence, he had fell unconscious.  
"J-Joker?! Please! Don't do this! Not to me!"

She opened up the nav and clicked it. They are now in the metaverse, with their powers. Well, her powers. A unconscious man can't use personas.  
She took off her goggles, and Prometheus brought her up.  
"I-I'll do something about t-this!" She couldn't help but panic.  
"Prometheus! Heal him! Please!" Prometheus' magic healed his wounds and removed the bullets.  
She checked his heartbeat. It's beating, but it's slow... It feels like it could just stop any second. Her persona's magic can heal wounds, but it won't help with his heartbeat. She had to save him, with her own two hands.

~o~o~o~

And that's chapter two! Sorry for being so bad at writing fighting scenes (Well, I'm bad at writing anything.), it was so sloppy! xP Again, I strongly suggest you post reviews on my story, I'd really like your opinion. Look forward to the next chapter!


	3. The Return of the Fool

Omg we reached 200 views! I truly thank you all on reading my sloppy story. Anyway, here's the third chapter, yay! I know it's like 80% dialogue, but I kinda got used to it. Besides, it would be awkward for me to just shift the style. Sorry if you don't like dialogue that much :P. Anyways...

Onto the story!

"Joker!" Futaba got out of Prometheus and ran to Joker's unconscious body.  
"You've learnt about a thing or two about CPR on the internet, come on Futaba, save your key item!" She tried to calm herself and save her precious boyfriend. She's normally too weak to preform CPR, but in the metaverse, she gains some extra strength from her persona, which helped.  
"Come on Joker wake up!" She was trying her best. She was growing tired.  
"Ha-hah... J-Joker w-wake up!" She couldn't last. She eventually fell beside Joker, exhausted.  
She climbed on top of Joker, laying down on him. "P-Please, d-don't leave me! You said I have the right to not leave you didn't you?" She was sobbing.  
"You gave me my life back, I'll give you your life this time! Even if it means it takes my life!"

She felt something patting on her head. "Hey, I said we were going to be okay right? I don't lie you know." It was his hand.  
"J-Joker! You're not dead!" She almost bounced off of him.  
"Oh no I died alright, just brought back from the dead by your cuteness." There he goes again, being all cool despite what he had just gone through.  
"You dork!" She wasn't angry though. Wiping her tears, she laid down once again, wrapping her arms around Joker.  
"Never, scare me like that again."  
"Anything for you." He slid his fingers through her hair.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."He responded.  
"You're so warm..."  
He remembered something."Hey, Sae and the gang is coming. We better get out of the metaverse before they worry."

"Can't we just ignore those NPC's?" She's returned to her cute, nerdy self, that's relieving.  
"Hey, don't forget there are shadows here. We're lucky enough that none had come yet. We need to get out no matter what."  
"Aww..."  
"We can have some alone time in the real world once I recover k?" He patted on her head once again.  
"Ok Akira!" Geez, calling him by his real name. She must be overjoyed to see him by her side again.

"Going back to the real world. Thank you for your hard work."

"Ah! Ow that hurt..." Akira yelled, as he got out of the metaverse and fell.  
"Akira you ok? What happened?" Futaba rushed to help Akira up.  
"It's nothing... I think my powers in the metaverse helped me with the pain, and with that gone I just feel slightly more painful..."  
"Hey don't go scaring me like that. You promised me." Futaba puffed her cheeks.  
"Okok. I'm fine ok?" He staggered. "Well, maybe help me stand a little."  
"Heh, you dummy."  
"HEY! Akira! You ok?" It was Ryuji.  
"We're here!" Futaba yelled.

Sae and the rest arrived.  
"We're so glad you're ok." Makoto sighed in relief.  
"Oh god. Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance?" Sae was shocked looking at Akira, who was covering his chest with his hand.  
After he had explained the whole assassination situation, he mentioned, "And this? It's ok. It's just gunshots. You can drive me to the hospital." Akira said it like it's nothing.  
"Gunshots?! How are you still standing?" Sae shouted.  
"Hey, people are sleeping. Long story short, Futaba helped with my wounds with metaverse magic. She my savior now." He winked at Futaba.  
Her face grew red. "W-Well you are my boyfriend. I had to. I can't live without you." She crossed her arms around Akira's arm, leaning on him.  
"Geez can we just bring you to a hospital already? You're killing us." Ann joked.  
"Before that..." Futaba looked at Ryuji.  
"Hm?"  
"Ya!" She punched Ryuji, with her full force. It didn't really hurt. Then she went back to holding her boyfriend's arm.  
"That's for making my boyfriend get hurt!"  
"Look, I'm sorry ok? Even if it wasn't in my control..."  
"You're still so full of yourself! You made out leader get hurt!" Haru yelled.  
"OK! Geez. He's my leader too. And he's my bro. Right?"  
"If you apologize properly." Oh, Akira. Such a savage.  
"Look, I'm sorry dude. I'll uhh.. try not suck as much next time." That was hard for him say it, but he knew he had to.  
"Better." Akira and Futaba said, in sync.

"Yusuke. You trying to 'capture love' again after your failed attempt at the lake with the siblings?" Akira had discovered that Yusuke was looking down on his sketchbook, drawing them this whole time.  
"Exactly. This is true beauty, a love so strong that one would sacrifice their lives for each other. It's crucial that I don't miss this blissful moment. Besides, I'm not going to be confused of familial love this time."  
"I-Inari stop it! This is so embarrassing..." Futaba attempted to hide behind Akira, avoiding Yusuke.  
He stopped her. "Let him. Why not let him capture this moment? And it's going to be a painting from a master artist who drew the famous 'Desire and Hope' too."

"You need to go to the hospital you know." Sae interrupted.  
"Look I'm fine ok? Let me spend time with my girlfriend. Geez."  
"Now that I got you back Akira," Futaba said, "I ain't letting you to the metaverse for a few days."  
"Why not? I'll recover soon." Akira questioned.  
"Don't you even say that. I just almost lost you. I need to secure your health." Akira had been responsible for Futaba, so the least she can do when he's hurt is be responsible for him.  
Futaba leaned her head on Akira's shoulder and closed her eyes. "And, I want you to myself for at least a few days."  
"Same for me too, love. I love you."  
"I think our existence is ignored... By the way, my sketch is ready, want to take a look?" Yusuke tried to show them the sketch, but they were too carried away. "I'll just have to show them the finished work then..." sighed Yusuke.

 _"Lucky bastards... I've underestimated them... Heh. Very well."_

~o~o~

Another chapter down! I'd like to thank jadasimone16 for posting this story's first review and showing their love to this story! Also, i'm going to keep on this (About) 1000 words per chapter thing if you hadn't noticed. I'm just a 14 year-old who can't write good :I. #notdoneyet #forshadowing #Ooo


	4. Sweet times

Guys. The last chapter got 133 views on the first day it's published?! How?! I must thank you all for again, reading my story(Gosh why do I sound like Yusuke). Well, let's not waste anytime! Now...

Onto the story!

At the hospital...  
"What the... You're hardly hurt. But, your heart rate is low. What the..."  
"So? Do I need to stay?"  
"Yeah we'll have to observe. But that's probably just one or two nights. So weird.. _._ "

The doctor left.  
"Heh, I'll have you know that my healing abilities are superior!" Futaba bragged.  
"But Morgana and Makoto can heal us to the max though."  
"I saved you and you're still being a dork to me!" She lightly punched him.  
"But that's what you like right?" Akira smirked.  
"Hmph!" She buried her face in Akira's chest. "You meanie."  
"Good Futaba. Pat pat." He chuckled.  
"Don't tease me!" She got up, puffing her cheeks.  
"Don't tease you? I'll get to the point then." He got up slightly from his bed and leaned his head forward for a swift kiss. "I ambushed you."  
"N-Not fair! Am I surrounded now?"  
"Yup." Even when he's laying in a hospital bed, his strength gained from some good training with Ryuji still remains (Not that he's that hurt). He grabbed the light Futaba around the waist and lifted her to lie on him. He wrapped his hands around her and trapped her.  
"H-Hey! Lemme go! Hehehe!" To be honest, she liked that.  
"Not happening."  
She stopped struggling after a while. "I-I love you." Saying that is so much easier for her now.  
He simply responded with a kiss on her forehead. He lifted the blanket above them and she fell asleep after a few minutes, just like that, in his embrace.

Midnight...  
He woke up. "Gosh what time is it? Jesus! Futaba, wake up... Look at the time."  
"Hmm? What Akira...?" She rubbed her eyes, checking her phone.  
"Oh god! It's THAT late? I need to call Sojiro!" She screeched.

 **"Umm Sojiro? You there?"** She was nervous calling him. **  
"Yeah... Why are you calling this late?"** He sounds like he was sleeping. **  
"You're sleeping? Wouldn't you be finding me right now?"** **  
"Look Sae told me everything right? I'll give you permission to stay with your hurt boyfriend for a night. To think he would go this far for you..."** He sounds annoyed. Futaba didn't care. **  
"Really? I can stay with him?"  
"Yeah. So stop asking questions before I change my mind ok?"  
"Ok!"  
**

"So? Did he scold you?"  
"Nope." She got back in the position she was, lying on top of Akira. "Sojiro knows and gave permission."  
"Heh, knew he was a cool guy."  
"Yeah..." She grew tired quickly. She's always so relaxed when she's wrapped around in Akira's arms. "You're... warm." She rested her head and slept.  
"Hm. Sleep well Futaba. You've gone through a lot."

He couldn't sleep. For some odd reason. "Hm... I should write something." He took out his diary.  
 _December,1  
_ _I had just almost lost my life. To save my Futaba. It was somehow satisfying. Futaba just makes everything seem alright. Or rather, makes everything go alright. She saved me after all. I'm going to show this to Sojiro and he's gonna be pissed._

He looked at the sleeping Futaba. "Heh. Take that Sojiro. Stole your daughter's heart."

"Haven't you already done that a long time ago?" It seems liked she was waken by Akira's mumbling.  
"Not literally you dummy. It's about this." He gently kissed her.  
"I was referring to that." Futaba giggled.  
"Did I forget to mention I love you so much?"  
"Heh. Cheesy." She teased.  
"Come on cut me some slack. It's true after all."  
"I leveled up! Be able to get Akira to surrender, check!"  
"I didn't really... By the way, you doing one of those promise lists again?"  
"Not really... I would like to do one more with you..."  
"Sure. Why not."

"Now that you waked me up, I suggest that we talk."  
"Talk? About what?"  
"Hmm... H-How about w-why we like each o-other?" She gets flustered by such simple things as talking to her boyfriend about their love.  
"Love, Futaba. I don't like you. I love you."  
"H-huh?! O-ok I'll say it first!" She was so cute. "You do so much for me... You take care of me, help me conquer my fears, now you even protected me with your life... Y-You I love, boyfriend." That brings back memories. She had said that when he first proposed to her that he loves her, when they first became couples.  
"Well, you're cute and smart. Reliable too."  
"C-cute! I-I'm cute?" She blinked her eyes.  
"Yup. Just like what you're being right now." He patted her head.  
She hammered him on the chest. "D-Don't say that! My heart can't take it..."

They became quiet.  
"Futaba?" Akira called her.  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you. For everything."  
She didn't respond. She rested her head on him, again.  
"You know, I didn't really care when I rushed out there and fought them. All I thought was to protect you. If I didn't have that thought, I would have probably been killed after I took that bullet to the leg."  
"Don't ever. Pull a stunt like that again." She sounded serious. "I don't wanna lose you again."  
"But I can't lose you either."  
He heard sobbing. And felt his shirt getting wet.  
"A-Am I really more important than your own life?"  
"Yes."  
She's still crying. "I would rather die with you than seeing you hurt, let alone dead..."  
"F-Futaba..." He started dropping tears too. That's rare.  
They ended up hugging each other tightly, both crying. They tilted their head, sinking into a deep kiss. They didn't mind the salty taste of the tears. In fact, that somehow made it better, knowing that both of them mean so much to each other.

They broke the kiss. Akira opened his eyes.  
"Why is there... _a red dot on your head_?"

~o~o~

Aaaaand done! Hehe just get ready for the next chapter! xP Again, please leave comments on my writing, I need to improve. xD And I just noticed we're near 500 views! Thanks a lot guys! Well, bye for now! #suspense #cliffhanger #badcliffhanger


	5. Hunted, again

Guys, we reached 600 views, thank you! This is a short intro. Aaaaaand...

Onto the story!

Futaba asked, "Hm? What do you mean a red d-"  
She saw Akira's eyes widen in horror, and the next thing she knew was having her head and waist held tightly, then rolled down on the floor. Just before a bullet struck the hospital bed.

"You ok?" Akira asked.  
She was in shock. "A-A sniper? Then was that red dot..."  
"An aiming laser. Good for aiming in the dark. Thought you already played enough games to know that."  
"FPS's weren't really my thing..."  
"Watch out. Here comes."  
They saw the laser pointing around in their room, trying to search for the two phantom thieves in the room. Akira lead Futaba quickly behind a wall, as the sniper shoots aimlessly around the room, not finding them. Futaba then took out her phone.  
 **"What the hell? Why the hell are you using a laser? Send men up there you worthless trash! Do whatever it takes. After all, a small hole can sink a great ship."** That was Shido. **  
**"Akira, they'll be coming here soon." Futaba seems unusually calm.  
"Great. Just what we need now. Staying here won't help. Security guards can't deal with so many armed people."  
He poked his head out. Then quickly got back, when a bullet scratched his face. "We need to make a dash for it. We can't use the nav. It'll just bring the the Shido's men in the metaverse too. Nothing's gonna be warped here so we won't get our powers."  
"Ok."  
"We'll go on three. One, two, three!" They dashed for the door. The sniper wasn't stupid. He took a quick shot. It struck Akira's arm, which was shielding Futaba's back. Futaba quickly closed the door and pulled Akira behind the wall. A bullet then blasted through the door.

"Akira are you ok?" She checked his wound.  
"It's nothin..." He lied.  
"Don't leave me..." Futaba begged.  
"Never. Let's go." He must act fast. Or else, he, and his girlfriend won't just have a bullet to the arm.

They ran for the stairs to escape the hospital.  
*Cough* *Cough* "What the... fire?!" Futaba was surprised by the smoke when they opened the door to the stairs.  
*Cough* "Dammit! They blocked our way!" Shido's men were smarter then he thought.  
He calmed down. "If these stairs are set on fire, they should be smart enough to set the others on fire too. We'll go to the roof. The smoke doesn't reach the higher levels. Quick."  
"O-Ok."

They ran, as fast as they could to escape the dense smoke. It's making them have difficulty breathing.  
"Hah- A-Akira wait up-" She couldn't run. Both because of lack of muscle and the smoke. It's slowing her down majorly.  
He didn't say anything, he just put Futaba's arms over his shoulders, and signaled her to grab on. He flinched as she got on. The bullet wound didn't help.  
"Y-Your arm..." He shook his head, ran up the stairs and reached the roof quickly.

Akira opened the door. "We're there." She got back down on the ground.  
"H-How's y-your arm?" Futaba was still out of breath.  
"I'm fine." Yet another lie. Under the weight of Futaba, it has definitely gotten worse. "Quick. Call Sae."  
"Ok!" Futaba took out her phone.

 **"Hello? M-Makoto is that you? Get Sae quickly!"** Futaba hurried.  
 **"Why?"** Makoto is confused.  
 **"We are at the hospital, hunted once again!"** Akira yelled.  
 **"What?! Ok! I'll get her!"  
** Sae got the phone. **"Hello? Quick, where are you in the building? I'll be sending men."** Seems like Makoto explained the situation fast.  
Futaba answered, **"We're at the rooftop."  
"Got it." **She hung up.

"Akira are we... are we gonna be ok?" This is the second time she asked this.  
"Yes. Yes we are." Last time he answered like that, he got a bullet through his chest.  
"I won't let you die Akira. Not without me."  
"Futaba don't try to protect me. I hate to say it. But... But you won't be able to. It's MY duty to protect you after all."  
"Duty?! Did Sojiro say that? There's no duty to protect me! I'm your girlfriend, and you're my boyfriend, OUR duty is to protect _each other_!" She was furious.  
"Each... other..." Akira repeated the words.  
"Y-Yes Akira... E-Each other..." She started sobbing.  
He hugged her tightly. "Ok Futaba. We'll protect each other. Together." But his eyes then filled with despair, hearing footsteps come up the stairs.

The rooftop door sprung open. A man, armed with a pistol, came. "Heh, found you." He pointed the gun at them.  
Futaba and her boyfriend did not move. They remained standing there, hugging, even tighter.  
"You disgust me. Any last words kiddos?"  
Silence.  
"You ignoring me?! Fine!" He pulled the trigger.  
The couple closed their eyes.

"I love you."

Akira and Futaba, in each other's embrace, got a bullet through their chest. They flinched, then fell to the floor, unconscious.  
"Heh. Time to finish you off." He pointed the gun at the fallen phantom thieves.  
" _DROP YOUR WEAPONS! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"  
_ "What?"  
It was Sae, who's on a helicopter, pointing her gun at the assassin.  
"Shit." The assassin put his hands up, dropping his gun. Several armed police climbed up from the wall, also pointing their guns at the criminals.

Sae jumped down and cuffed the criminals. Then she saw the fallen couple.  
"Oh. No. Someone! Bring them to the doctors below!"  
"The stairs were set on fire... We can't-"  
"Then use the fucking helicopter! Just hold the killer here! They are first priority! Got it?" Sae hurried his men. She was right. They need to be treated. Fast.  
"Yes ma'am!"

They were quickly brought to the ground, and treated by the people below.  
The doctors checked their conditions. "A bullet through the chest for the two and a bullet to the arm for the boy... We'll try our best... Their condition is very dangerous."  
"Come on... Hang in there!" Sae was worried.  
Tap tap tap... Akira's friends all came running. They all got Makoto's message, and came to see their good friend.

"I just checked their fortune... I got the death moon." said Chihaya.  
"Futaba..." Sojiro mumbled.  
"You're a tough one kid. Hang in there!" Iwai yelled.  
"Even my medicine can't help with that... You better be fine!" said Tae.  
Mishima was on his phone. He was changing the phan-site question, "Do you want the phantom thieves to live... no. Do you want the phantom thieves to stay?"  
"You taught me how to live, you can't just die!" Kawakami shouted.  
"Please be ok..." said Hifumi.  
All of Akira's teammates remained silent. They looked at each other, nodding. _They made up a plan._

~o~o~

Dang, this one was a hard one. Anyway, and as always, look forward to the next chapter AND again, please leave reviews and comment on my bad writing!  
Note: Chinya wasn't here is because he's too young to see such a scene, Ohya and Yoshida can't come since they are busy on work and don't have free time. ;)  
Have a nice day! :P


	6. Matters in the Velvet Room

Woo! Last chapter, 134 views, first day, THANK YOU. Today we'll be covering some of that Strength and Fool. ; ) Also major spoilers for end game story too. So without furtherado...

Onto the story!

Akira opened his eyes.  
"The... velvet room?"  
"Yes... Don't tell me you have already forgotten this place..." It was Igor.  
"Hmph. Lucky for you, your female companion's here too." Caroline growled.  
Akira banged towards to bars. "Futaba's here?! How?" He saw Futaba, in prisoner clothing, still sleeping on the bed.  
"Calm down inmate. You must listen to what our master has to say." Justine was still calmer than Caroline, like always.  
"*Chuckle* You have maxed your bond with Futaba Sakura of the Hermit arcana and transformed her persona into a trickster by turning your vow with her into a blood oath. Your bond might have even gone beyond that. That granted her one of these special cells in my velvet room. *Chuckle* Truly magnificent."

"Hm... W-What's this?" She woke up. "What the... Chains? Is this a cell? What's happening? Who are you?"  
"Welcome... You may call me Igor... And this is my velvet room."  
"Why am I in here? Let me-"  
"Futaba. Calm down."  
"Akira!" She almost cried tears of joy.  
"You know how I always get new and powerful personas out of nowhere? Here's where I get them. Calm down and let them explain it to you." He pointed at the twin wardens.  
"I remember you! You were those kids with the insane power levels! I remember we defeated you too! This is where that place was?"  
"You sure are a bright one inmate. Let's not talk about that. I am Caroline." It seems Caroline's still embarrassed about the loss of their fight with Joker.  
"And I, am Justine. In here, we execute personas to make new and more powerful personas, which you saw your leader carry." Justine explained.  
"Oh..." Futaba seems to understand.  
"But I did not bring you two here to have a conversation." Igor interrupted. "Akira Kurusu. The trickster. It seems you have failed in this 'game' and have fallen."  
"We... died?" It wasn't a surprise, but Akira's still shocked.  
"It is the same for you, Futaba Sakura. The hermit. Originally, I was going to order **execution** on the trickster if his rehabilitation doesn't carry through. But as you two are bounded by an even greater bond than a blood oath, you too, hermit, will be executed." Igor looked at the twins. They seem shocked.  
"Executed? You two are going to to... kill us? What's going on...?" Futaba's eyes are getting watery.  
"Executed... we are going to kill the inmate?" Justine seems hesitant.  
"It's our master's orders! S-So we have to do it!" Caroline isn't truly decisive too.  
"The trickster's execution will be first."

Akira got thrown out of his cell.  
"A-Are you really going to kill me?!" Akira is mad. But... what can he do but yell?  
"Know your place inmate! If our master orders execution, it must be done!" Caroline shouted back.  
{They're gonna really kill me like this... But what can I do?} Akira wanted to give up. He rested his head on the floor.  
*sob* "Akira! No! Please don't do this!" He faintly heard her cries. He remembered something... someone...  
{Futaba... No. I can't let Futaba die! Not like this!}  
He slowly got up. "Hngh... You won't touch a hair... Not mine, NOT FUTABA'S!" He cried, then blue fire engulfed him, just like when he first awakened. His clothes changed into Joker's, and the door on his cell shattered.

"How insolent. You still show your rebelious will after all that. Ready Justine?"  
"If our master orders so... It cannot be helped."  
"Bring it! I'll protect her, at all costs!" Akira is ready. Ready to sacrifice for her girlfriend again.  
"A-ki-ra... D-Don't..." Futaba is stuttering. Crying too. She knew what her boyfriend is gonna do. They've already seen these twin's powers. Taking them on one on two is impossible. Hell, they even struggled with eight members. She knew he's gonna die for her.

The twins attacked.  
"Argh!"  
And attacked.  
"Omph!"  
And attacked.  
"Hah... Hah..." He tried to stand up again.  
The last attack.

"Nooo!" Futaba cried. "You will not kill, my boyfriend!" Her cell door shattered, and she was in her Oracle clothes. She dashed out. "Prometheus! Final guard!" A green barrier surrounded Akira. The attack was blocked.

"Fu-taba don't... You'll get killed too this way..."  
"And what? Watching my boyfriend die?! Hell no! I said, I would rather die with you than seeing you even hurt! You promised me we would protect EACH OTHER!"  
"Futaba..." He called. "Thank you. Ok then. Let's protect each other, at all costs!"  
{I can sense Futaba's spirit getting stronger with me...}

I am thou, **thou** art i,  
Thou hast turned a **blood oath** into an unbreakable contract.

Thy bond shall soar higher than the wings of **rebellion** may bring  
and **shatter** the yolk of thy heart.

Thou hast awakened to the **true** secret  
of the Hermit, granting thee **absolute** power.

 _Futaba Sakura  
The Hermit  
Rank **11**  
Ability - Power._

"Hm?" Igor seems confused for a second. "A bond much stronger than a blood oath? How is this..."  
"Hehe..." Akira and Futaba laughed.  
"Prometheus!" Akira called. Prometheus brought him up.  
"Arsene!" Futaba called. Arsene appeared behind her.

"What...?" Caroline is frozen in shock.  
"Even we didn't have the knowlegde of this..." Justine said.

"Wha..." The couple seems to be in shock too. "We... We can use each other's persona?!"  
Akira and Futaba recovered from their awe. "Alright then. Let's do this! Bring it on! Let's see if you put up a good fight against us!" They shouted in confidence.  
"Don't taunt us! Get ready Justine!"  
"Alright then. We shall accept your challenge. Let's fight, inmate!"

"We will protect each other, with each other's powers!"

~o~o~

Short outro. So sorry if I butchered the "poem" thingy. And as always post reviews pls. Thank you and I'm out. ;) #hype


	7. The Fight and Truth of the Velvet Room

So, from what I got from jasmine's review, some of you may not yet know the plot of the end game story yet. First of all, why would you be here, this is spoilers bruh. Second, it will be explained in this chapter. So sit back and "enjoy" this story of mine. (jasmine comment on da story pls xP) Aaaanyways,

Onto the story!

"Arsene! Riot gun!" Oracle yelled. Thousands of bullets rained down on Caroline and Justine.  
"Ugh!" That chipped off one-forth of both the warden's health. "How... strong. What IS this power...?" Justine questioned.  
"I-I can fight!" She was excited.  
"No time for that Justine! Persona! Diamond dust!" Caroline was using her full strength.  
That was Arsene's weakness. "Ah! That hurt... I guess that's what it feels like to be on the battlefield huh?" But that barely took off Oracle's health.  
"Goodness how strong are they?!" Caroline's impatient. "Diamond dust!" Again, it was her weakness, yet ironically, the attack was weak.  
"We should be careful. Mediarahan!" The twins are fully healed.  
"Wow... Joker! C-Can you charge me or something?"  
"Sure. Promethus, charge!" Oracle was charged up.  
"Hehe... Arsene! Megidolaon!"  
"Ahhhh!" That huge attack severely damaged the twins.  
"This is not good Justine... Are we really going to be beaten by humans, in an one on two?"  
"A-And this has happened so quickly too..."  
"Ok... The only thing that can kill them quickly is divine judgement. Justine, you'll heal ok?" This is the first time they had to discuss a strategy for fighting a 'mere' human.  
Caroline casted divine judgement. I did nothing.  
"Take that! My hidden ability is nullify bless attacks!" She's really into this.  
"Ugh... Caroline, I'll heal us both. Mediarahan..." Justine's discouraged.

"Joker, we can't let them keep healing. Got any ideas?" Even not in the battlefield, Joker is still the leader, the one who think of the strategies for his teammates.  
"Alright. Let me try something." Joker switched his masks. "Odin!" Prometheus disappeared and Odin appeared behind him. "Heh. Seems like I'm still the one with the wild card. Right Igor?" He gave a smug look to Igor. "Odin, heat riser!" He buffed Oracle up. "Oracle, let me fight beside you."  
"Ok Joker. Let's go." They were confident.  
"Arsene, concentrate!" Oracle was readying for a big attack again.  
Then the twins attacked. It was nothing.  
"Debilitate!" The couple weakened the twins.  
Once again, the twins attacked, and it was weak.  
"Final attack, Arsene, Megidolaon!" Oracle cried.  
"Argh!" The twins fell.

After the battle, Arsene returned to joker and Prometheus returned to Oracle.  
{Looks like we can exchange our personas whenever we want from now on...}

The twins were hurt bad. Close to death even.  
"H-How ironic. We were ordered to execute the inmates, and now we are near death..." Caroline groaned.  
"This might be the end for us... but I have this strange feeling that... I, no. We, have an important duty yet to achieve." Justine was close to fainting.  
"Mediarahan." Joker healed them.  
Caroline was shocked. "H-Huh?! Inmate why did you, heal us?"  
"That wasn't your fault. It was that bastard Igor who ordered you two to kill us. Besides, you didn't really want to do this, did you?" Joker knows. He can tell from the twins' troubled faces when the battle started.  
"Inmate... Yes. You are right. I remember now." Justine stood up.  
"M-Me too. I remember... I remember how we were.. torn apart."  
"Ugh..." Caroline fell to her knees. "Yes. Your right eye, and my left... They're the same, yet mirrored."  
Justine fell to her knees as well. "Yes... We were originally one... But then torn asunder in halves... by malevolent intent!" They stared at Igor...  
"Thank you inmate, for letting us know that truth."  
"We shall reclaim our true form... Fuse us, trickster!"  
Joker chuckled. "Fusing the ones who once fused my personas... Heh, time to save you two."

The two walked up to the guillotines, feeling confident as ever. They were covered in blue cloth by Joker, then set their heads in the guillotines. Joker pulled the lever. The blades came speeding down and 'cut' the twins' heads. Butterflies flew out and gathered, forming a young looking woman in blue carrying a big book, with eyes that belonged to both Caroline's and Justine's.

"My name... is Lavenza. I was torn apart by a malevolent will and took the form of those twins." She was calm. "I sought help before splitting in two..."  
"Could you be... That butterfly from when I first awakened?" Joker recognized her voice.  
"That is correct. You heard my call, and awakened through Arsene's guidance."  
"Dang... Throwbacks man..." He started to relax and calm down. But then he become tensed again. "Wait. A malevolent will... Igor."  
"No, trickster. Now that my sight has been restored, this scoundrel's lies shall not work on me. He is not my master. He is NOT Igor."  
"Hahaha... It would seem that the game isn't over yet..." Igor's eyes glowed, and he floated in the air.  
"Joker... What's going on here?" Oracle is scared.  
"Stay behind me. If you're not Igor, then who... no, WHAT are you?!"  
"I'm the holy grail that grants wishes... A god that responds to desire and holds dominion over man..." Igor, or the God of Control, responded.  
"Desire...? Mankind...? Is there a palace of the general public?!"  
"You are bright trickster... But still, be careful. Do not fall for his lies."  
"Hahaha... I am sure we will meet once again, in the near future..." The God of Control disappeared.

"Trickster you need to be careful. I'm sure that fake god will return and try to blind you with lies."  
"Thanks for the reminder. I will."  
"J-Joker... W-We did it... I don't know what happened but... We protected each other..." Oracle's tears rolled down from behind her goggles.  
He took her in his arms. "Yes we did Futaba. Yes we did." Joker was crying silently.  
"Oh Akira..." She kept sobbing. Then they stood there, silently for god knows how long.  
Lavenza interrupted. "Would you two like to return to the real world? The world needs you." She gave a smile.  
"Yeah... Let's go Futaba." Akira smiled back. "Thank you. Lavenza."  
She nodded her head. "Now go back to your self in reality how you have always done it."

"Guh!"  
"Gah!"  
The two woke up.  
"Thank god you weren't dead." Sae was sitting next to them, holding a book.  
"Sae? Why are you here?" Akira asked.  
"What, can't a visitor stay next to a patient? You had some other friends come, they stayed for a while but they had to leave for sleep."  
"Sleep? God what time is it?"  
"6:30. In the morning."  
"What?! Dang... Only one night right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Akira... What you chatting about with Sae...?" Futaba rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh? Nothing. Just about the fact it's 6:30 a.m. right now."  
Futaba sat up. "Cool. I get to be a morning person then."  
Akira stood up and patted Futaba on the head. "Then try to do that more often then." Futaba nodded her head.  
"Well, you two sure are in good condition... I'll get the doctor." Sae walked out.  
Akira picked up his phone. "Damn, that's a lot of IMs for one night..." Some of it are "Wish you well" messages from his friends. But most of it came from the Phantom Thieves group chat.  
Futaba looked at the chat. She didn't have the time to read it all so she just scrolled to the bottom. Her smile disappeared and her humming stopped.  
"Akira... This is not good, we need to get out of the hospital, now. They won't be strong enough."  
"I know. Let's tell Sae though. I don't want to cause more trouble. Heh, just when we thought we could rest..."

The bottom of the chat reads this...  
[Ryuji]  
So we're going to steal his treasure tomorrow morning yeah?

[Yusuke]  
Yes. We must be careful as we don't have our leader with us. Nor our navigator.

[Makoto]  
He's right. Also, we need to do it very early as we have school tomorrow. How about six o'clock?

[Ryuji]  
I'll try... I'll set up tons of alarms then.

[Haru]  
We must not fail. This is not just for the country anymore, it is for our leader and navigator as well! I will bring Morgana. He is currently in my custody.

[Ann]  
Yeah... For our leader and navi!

[Ryuji]  
For our leader+navi!

[Yusuke]  
For our leader and navigator.

[Makoto]  
For Akira and Futaba!

Akira and Futaba had to save their teammates. Just after they have saved themselves.

~o~o~

Extra long chapter leggo!(It's just 500 words+ Spag...) So, the latest two chapters were talking about Igor and the twins, which is a bit not related to the Shido theme in this fic. I'll be sure to write things about Shido in the next chapter, as you can already tell. I worked hard on this one though, with all the research of the fight and personas and what not. So I'm gonna rest for a bit. The wait won't take long though. (I'm saying this like I'm an actual good writer that deserves rest... eh wtevs.) As always, post reviews to comment on my writing! Be sure to check your PM (Private Messaging) inbox too, I may reply to your reviews and questions. ;) #shidofight #op

Note: The real Igor hasn't appeared yet as Akira doesn't know about the holy grail and he hasn't gone to the depths of momentos yet. Akira doesn't know the truth in whole, so Igor is still missing. And the God of Control can't just stay here in the velvet room with Lavenza here right?


	8. We Took the Country, Not You

"Argh! Shido... Damn you!" Skull shouted.  
"We will finish this, no matter what!" Fox cheered on.  
"Yes! We will change the heart of this scum!" Noir is determined.  
"But things aren't looking good... We've already got Queen and Mona knocked out... Only I can heal us..." Panther said, looking at her unconscious teammates.  
" _Haha... Giving up already? Eliminate them._ " Shadow Shido's ride, a 'lion' presumably made out of the 'masses', jumped up, slashing its paw across the Phantom Thieves.  
"Ahhhhh!" The team screamed in pain.  
"We won't lose... To a scum like this!" Skull stood up. "Our leader's gone through shit before and now, all cuz of you! I won't fucking give up!"  
"Yes... Until we die... We won't stay down!" Panther also stood up.  
" _How foolish... That foolishness will lead to your fall._ " The beast's paw shone, then again slashed its paw across the team.  
"Fucking hell... End of the road huh?"  
"No. Not yet Skull." A boyish voice called out to them, the next thing they saw was a green barrier surrounding them, protecting them from the slash.

"Final guard? But it's his voice..."  
Arsene blasted through the floor, allowing Prometheus to fly above the Phantom Thieves.

Joker jumped out of Prometheus. "Hey, guys. I and Oracle will take it from here." Oracle jumped through the hole in the floor. "Yeah, let us take care of it."  
"Wha-what?! What the hell is going on? How can you-" Skull was freaked out.  
"No time to lose. I'll explain later. Skull, give them the medicine from doctor Tae. Let them witness this."  
"S-Sure."

"Odin! Heat riser!"  
"Arsene! Megidolaon!"  
That almost took out the beast. Shido startled.  
" _What the hell... Hmph. Let me show you my power._ " The lion jumped in the air. It curled up, and it grew wings.

Oracle looked through her goggles. "Joker, it healed itself."  
"Ok then... Oracle, ready to rain some bullets?" Joker looked at Oracle. She nodded.  
"Prometheus!" He did a backflip and landed in Prometheus. "Charge!"  
"Heh, what a show-off..." Oracle smirked. "Arsene! Riot gun!"  
The winged beast was at the brim of death. Shido seems annoyed.  
" _Damn thieves, I shall eliminate you!_ " The lion landed, turning itself into a pyramid.

"The hell..." Skull finished reviving his teammates and is now watching the fight.  
"How are they that strong...?" Morgana blinked his eyes.  
"Don't mind that, how are they using each other's personas?" Panther was freaked out.  
"Could that be the source of their strength?" Noir joined the conversation.  
"Perhaps. But what could have caused them to be able to use each other's personas though?" Fox rested his chin on his hand.  
"Hey don't just discuss here in the back, at least support them!" Queen hurried.

They raised Joker and Oracle's stats. "Thanks, guys!"  
"Shouldn't we be thanking you? You basically saved our asses."  
Joker got out of Prometheus. "Eh, thank who you want I guess."  
"Watch out Joker, here comes!" Oracle reminded.

The pyramid stuck out a turret and it fired towards Joker. Joker dodged it easily. "Thanks, Fox, the speed up was useful!"  
"Not a problem."

"Let me try something. Oracle, can you charge me up?" Joker asked.  
"Sure." She called Prometheus and charged Joker up.  
"Yoshitsune! Hassou Tobi!"  
It hit the pyramid eight times, making it again, near the brim of death.  
" _You damn thieves, get out of my way!_ "  
The pyramid stuck out a turret, and then light gathered around it.

"It's charging... "  
"Then we just have to beat it quickly then."

"Arsene! Concentrate!" They called.

"They're using the same persona, at the same time?! This just gets more and more confusing!"  
"You're damn right about that..."

"Megidolaon!"  
The pyramid was destroyed.

"Nice!"  
"That's our leader!"  
"Nicely done!"  
"Geez. You saved us again."  
"Thank you for saving us."  
"Let's steal his treasure now!"

* * *

Shido walked away from the corpse of the masses. _"Ugh... It seems that thieves shouldn't be underestimated if they come in great enough numbers. However, I will not surrender._ "  
"You're still talking shit like that, after all that?"  
"Yeah, that's for trying to kill us you scumbag."  
"Guys, let me talk." Joker stepped on.

"Shido." He seems serious.  
" _Hm?_ "  
"Remember me?" He took his mask off.

" _You! How are you still alive? Damn useless men. Wait. Now that I think about it... Could you, could you be the one from back then? That damn brat who stepped in when I was with that woman..._ "  
"Yeah, Shido. That's me. You would have finished me off you know. It's just the strong will in my heart couldn't allow it. Actually, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't put me in that short coma, I wouldn't have found out the corruption of this world. That the world has a palace."

"What?!" Queen was shocked. "So that's why... that's why the people seem so arrogant. Even after that calling card was sent."  
"But how did you find out?" Fox asked.  
"It's complicated. I'll explain after this. Let's just say we have another job after this battle."  
"But how are you able to use each other's personas?" Noir talked about the question everyone was so eager to talk about.

"Long story. So, I keep seeing an old man in my sleep ever since I got the nav on my phone, sometimes even when I'm walking around in Tokyo. That man helped me fuse and create new personas, and told me that people that socialize with will become my 'confidants', granting me abilities when I bond with them."  
"That's how you been popping out those new personas? You should've told me, man..." Skull's getting it, somehow.  
"Yeah, you know how you guys' personas reawakened right? That's because I 'maxed' my bond with you guys." Joker added.  
"Ohh..." The team understands it now. How they became so strong after that one time they hung out with Joker.

" _Are you ignoring me?_ " Shido just seems pathetic now.  
"Just shut up for a sec." Joker shot him in the leg. Shido fell down, stunned.

"For Oracle, I reached a bond stronger than the supposed 'maxed ' bond with her. That bond's ability was this power to use each other's persona at will."  
"But how is such a bond created though?" Fox urged.  
"That's too long a story. Let's take care of Shido first. We still haven't stolen his treasure yet." Joker reminded.

* * *

" _You damn brats finally stopped ignoring me?_ " Shido stood back up, looking furious.  
"Well, yeah, we gotta defeat you and all." Said Joker cockily.  
" _So you look down on me? How dare you. Let me show you, my true strength!_ " He ripped off his clothes, and under them is a muscular body with a suit of springs*.  
"Woah." Queen was intimidated.  
"Pull it together. We need to do this together." Joker encouraged.  
"Yeah, be careful guys, he is way stronger than he is before. Those muscles aren't just for show!" Oracle analyzed.  
"Let's finish this leader!" Skull screamed. "We'll steal your treasure, no matter what!"

Despite being stronger, Shido still isn't strong enough to beat the newly awakened couples. It didn't take one hit, but two hits were enough to make Shido cripple again.  
" _How are these lowlife brats beating me? Aahaha, it is vexing that I need to use my **true** strength on these foolish brats. But I will educate you about the true power held by the most elite, through and through!_"  
"Still gonna come at us, heh. Bring it! We're gonna destroy him, right Oracle?" Joker was confident.  
"Yup, with Joker and my teammate by my side, you don't stand a chance Shido!"  
Shido broke his suit of springs* and somehow turned red. "Die."

"He's even stronger now... Let's do this, guys! Prometheus!" Oracle tried to mimic how Joker backflipped into Prometheus and somehow did it perfectly. "Hehe, super move, ultra charge!"  
"Didn't she call me a show off for doing that?" Joker chuckled. "Guys, I'll stay in Prometheus and give you the spotlight for a while, I'll do my best to support. This was getting kinda exhausting, changing personas all the time."  
"Ok!" Fox yelled. "We shall defeat our enemy, it is either do or die here!"  
"Die? Geez Fox, with my support you aren't gonna die. Prometheus!" Joker let his persona consume him. "Here come the buffs guys!"  
"Joker! Don't try to copy me!" Oracle said.  
"I'm not trying to. I mean, personas reflect your personalities, if I'm using your persona, I'm gonna act like you for some parts right?" He explained.  
"Sure..."

"Oh, I feel more powerful than ever! Seiten Taisei! Ziodyne!"  
"No one can beat us now! Let's go Hecate! Agidyne!"  
"Let us finish this scum! Astarte! Psiodyne!"  
"We will change your heart and free this country! Anat! Freidyne!"  
Those barrage of attacks heavily damaged Shido. But he is still standing strong.  
" _Hmph. Not bad. But those who anger me **will** die. Try to dodge **this**._" He lowered the team's speed and raised his. He laid his fist in the ground, creating a large wave that knocked out two members of the Phantom Thieves.  
"Sorry..." "I can't... go on..." Panther and Noir fell.  
"No! Dammit. Mona, Fox, shift!"  
"Here I go!" "I'm on it!"  
"Mercurius! Mediarahan!"  
"Thanks!" "I appreciate it." They were fully healed of their wounds.  
"Kamu Susano-o! Bufudyne!"

After a short struggle, the Phantom Thieves are still unable to defeat Shido.  
" _Foolish thieves. Do you really think you can defeat me? I shall end this._ " He did the same attack. None of the thieves were able to endure it.  
"Oh, Shido. I think YOU angered me for the last time." Joker jumped out of Prometheus. "Arsene! Riot gun!" Joker knocked Shido down with a critical hit.  
"Nice Joker!" Oracle jumped out of Prometheus too. "You know what time it is! All out attack!"  
" _Argh! Ow! Ugh! Ahhh!_ " Shido was slashed left and right, it didn't take long for him to be defeated.

* * *

" _How could I... lose?_ " Shido whined.  
"For all the mental shutdowns you caused in others, go atone... with your life," Queen commanded.  
"Don'tcha... have something to say to our leader before you... pass out?" Skull said while panting from the battle they went through.  
" _Yes... I'm so sorry for what I've done... For incriminating you on false charges. I did it to protect myself. Funny, feeling that it's been quite a while since I've felt sincerely apologetic._ "  
"Go confess your crimes. Including the part of trying to kill members of the Phantom Thieves." Joker said with a subtle anger in his eyes, which calmed after seeing Oracle's slightly blushing face.  
" _Hmph... That may be the best._ "

[In the real world...]  
"Argh! What... did they succeed...?" The real Shido felt a strong pain in his head, probably from the defeat of his shadow. "You! I can kill the Phantom Thieves with that, right?!"  
"T-This medicine will halt your biological activity, which can collapse the Palace, taking down anyone in it... But halting biological activity means temporarily killing you, the risks are far too great..."  
"That means it works right? Then just give it to me!" He gulped the medicine down his throat. "I've tried to kill... you in the real world... Now you're going to be... dead in that world, no one can even bury you... Hahaha..." He collapsed.

[Back at the Palace...]  
" _I-I will-_ " Shadow Shido disappeared into dust.  
"What the hell? Why'd he disappear like that?" Skull asked.  
"Woah, what's this shaking?" Panther held her hands out to balance herself.  
"But the Treasure's still there..." Queen said.  
"There's no time! Take the Treasure and run!" Mona yelled.

"Hey, look over there!" Fox pointed at a distant lifeboat.  
"How will we get there though..." Joker murmured.  
"We won't get there in time!" Noir is worried, about their lives.  
"Hey, I got-" Skull was interrupted.  
"Hey, I'll go there and get it," Oracle said softly.  
"What?! No. Never. You can't even swim!" Joker strongly disagreed.  
"Hey, let me do something for the team." That wasn't fully honest. She put her head next to Joker's ear. "Well, mostly for you."  
She jumped into Prometheus, flying over to the switch that releases the lifeboat. "Futaba! Don't!" He reached his hand out and called her real name, hoping to make her come back. She didn't listen.

"You've gotten hurt for me once Akira... Lemme do that for you too. Well, I do hope I don't get hurt." She giggled to herself.

She jumped out of Prometheus, grabbing the switch. With all her might, she pulled down the switch. "Guys! Get on!"  
"You guys go!" Joker shouted.  
"What?!"  
"I'll go get Futaba. You guys get the boat for us ok?" The team nodded. Joker nodded back and set off in Prometheus.  
"We're coming you two!" Fox started the boat's engine and set off in Oracle's direction.

"Futaba! I'm coming!"  
"Hey, phrasing. Besides, I did good, didn't I?"  
"Dammit, Futaba! Stop joking around! Hold on!" He sped towards her.  
"The ship's exploding. Get outta here Akira." He tried to go even faster.  
"No! Never without y-"  
The ship exploded, engulfing Oracle in flames. Joker was knocked out of Prometheus, landing in waters near the lifeboat.  
"Arrrgh!" Joker shouted to the sky, face full of tears.  
"Joker, get on, quick!"  
"He isn't listening! Come on, go grab him!"  
"Joker! Snap out of it!"

* * *

They were back.  
"We... made it out..." Ryuji panted.  
Akira, face still full of tears, grabbed Ryuji's shirt. "What do you mean 'we'?! Futaba's not here! She didn't make it out! She's... dead." Akira collapsed.  
"I couldn't save her. If only... I didn't freeze up... If only...!" He stood up and hardly punched a nearby wall. His knuckles bled, but that's the least of his concern. Futaba, his precious girlfriend had just died, right before his eyes. And it's not like that time with Shido either, he couldn't just revive her in the Velvet room. Wait, the Velvet room?

"The Velvet room! I can still...! Guys, wait here. I'm going away for a sec."  
"Akira."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm right here. Why do you need to go to that bastard's place?"  
Futaba was standing there, as usual, hands behind her back, head tilted just slightly sideways, with that bright smile on her face. Only this time, she has tears running down her face. She wasn't sad though.  
"Futaba!" Akira ran towards her, holding her tightly. "How...? I saw you get caught in that explosion..."  
Futaba buried her face in his chest. "I didn't die dummy. The explosion knocked me out, and I was just there, lying on the grass. Don't worry, I'm right here dummy."  
"You sound like you're in charge."  
"Well, won't you let me?"  
"Under one condition."  
"Hm?"  
"Never, pull a stunt like that again."  
"You stole my line." She snickered. "Hey! That tickles!"

* * *

The Phantom Thieves settled down in Leblanc.  
"Confidants?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah. All of you are my confidants. that's what Igor, no, that bastard god said anyway. And all of you are of a different arcana."  
"Damn this is complex... And all of that was going on in your mind?" Ann said.  
"Yeah. Let me tell you all our arcanas. I'm the Fool. Morgana's the Magician. Makoto's the Priestess."  
"Oh what am I, what am I?" Ryuji rushed.  
"Hey, this is going in an order here. The arcanas are numbered so wait for your turn." Akira said.  
"Then, Haru's the Empress, Yusuke's the Emperor, Ann's the Lovers."  
"Lovers? Geez, this _really_ doesn't work out for me huh?"  
"Settle down Ann. It really doesn't mean anything."  
"Ok, then Ryuji's the Chariot, Futaba here is the..."  
"Hermit!" Futaba perked up. "Hehe, I'll tell you later how I found out."  
"And that's basically it. Actually, everyone I've been hanging out with, including Boss, is of an arcana as well. I was just listing the confidants of the team."

"Hey, Morgana what happened? You've been quiet this whole time."  
"Oh, i-it's nothing. You guys go on."

"I guess it is interesting. Emperor. Quite the contrary to my current financial state. To think, I still haven't eaten yet."  
"God Yusuke I'll get you a beef bowl later ok? You gotta eat." Ryuji sighed.  
"Anyway, when I 'died'," He curved his two fingers, "I was sent to the Velvet room. Then I saw Futaba there too. I was so confused but then Ifor told me that it's because of us reaching a bond higher than it's supposed to go that 'gave her a special place in the Velvet room'." Futaba's face turned pink.  
"The bond didn't go up a rank though, right? Or else you would have known?" Makoto suggested.  
"Wow, you caught on quick. Everybody else following me too?" Akira's surprised.  
"I guess. The 'max' is rank 10 right? The only eventful hang-outs we had were about 8 times? So we're like, rank 8? God this is like a video game!" Ann laughed.  
"You got that right. Good. I'll move on."

"Igor, the owner of the Velvet room, was quite chill when I first saw him, but this time he ordered an execution on us because we died and failed the 'game' or something."  
"The ones he ordered to kill us were none other than the girls we fought that one time in momentos, remember them? They're apparently the wardens of the place." Futaba said, hoping to trigger that memory for them.  
"Oh, those girls! I remember now... I got wrecked by them that day..." Ryuji whined.

"That time all I thought about was to save Futaba. Then I changed into my thieves clothes cause of that rebellious will. When I got really hurt, Futaba did the same and used Final Guard to protect me. During that life or death situation, somehow we bloomed into a rank up, reaching the impossible rank 11." Akira was so focused on explaining this confusing garb to his friends that he didn't realize Futaba's face turned red. Really red.  
"That's when we got the power to use each other's personas. And a really random but powerful power boost. You saw how we literally dumped Shido right?"  
"So that's why..." Haru mumbled.  
"Hey, shouldn't I be proud of the power we got out of our **strong bond**?" Akira said to Futaba, who was laying light punches on his arm in embarrassment.  
"Hey, let me continue on. Then it turned out that Igor was actually-" "Ahhh!" Just before Akira said the most exciting part, Morgana's screams of pain interrupted.

Morgana held his head with his paws, the headache didn't look good for him. "Morgana! Are you ok?!" The team moved next to Morgana to check on him.  
After a short break, Morgana spoke. "Guys, I remember now. All about my past," He looked towards the gang. "and we have an important job to do."  
Akira laughed. "Awesome! So you knew about it! This is perfect. Then, shall we get to it?"

* * *

That was a bad ending :I Yeah, that's the end of this story. I'll be working on another one shortly, this time really focusing on the interaction of the couple. I had fun writing this story, and again, this is my first one, so I acknowledge that it wasn't the best. I'll try to do better in my next though. It will probably be better, seeing as how badly I write fighting scenes and there's not gonna be any in the next story. Lastly, I will try to make this a series, as I really like the AU I made with the early Akira death and God of Control reveal. I think it'll be fun to write stories of this AU all the way to the events of the ending of the game. So, please don't get mad at me for my bad writing and stay tuned for my next work. Bye bye! :3


End file.
